The Legend of the Digimon Hunters
by MysticalStarburstX
Summary: The evil Titanmon has waged war for control of the Digital World with his powerful and immense army. In order to help combat him and his forces, a boy named Jiro Akahoshi will become a Digimon Hunter and lead his own team with the help of his friend and partner Luxdramon. Will they succeed in defeating Titanmon and become the legendary heroes of the Digital World?
1. Here Comes Luxdramon!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I do not legally own the rights to the Digimon franchise, but I do own this story, characters, and my original Digimon.**_

 _ **Hello, everyone! This is MysticalStarburstX saying welcome one and all to my first story! I will admit that I had a hard time deciding what story idea to try first, but after I watched some Digimon Fusion, even though I've seen it before, watched some Hunters in English Subbed, I decided to try my luck in making my very own original Digimon Hunters story! :D**_

 _ **Now, this story isn't gonna have any correspondence with the real Digimon Hunters in the anime, so it's completely original. Not only the story, and the characters, but even some of the Digimon will be originals that I created! There will be mostly cannon Digimon, but I added my own in there just to spice things up a bit, like the main character's Digimon partner for example, which you'll all see in a minute. ;)**_

 _ **Though, I will be honest... Another reason why I'm making this story is because I've noticed there weren't many original Digimon Hunter stories on this site, so I figured, why not try my luck making one. I like the concept of fusion, and I like the style of the Hunters, so why not? Not to mention I wanted to see how some of my original Digimon do in a story, so again, why not? XD**_

 _ **That said, hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story! Sorry if it seems a bit long, but I really wanted to make the first chapter good and get you guys to know the characters at the start. Not sure if you will completely, but only one way to find out! Now then, let us begin the epic adventure! :D**_

* * *

 _ **~Between the Worlds~**_

Somewhere deep within the computer network, there exists a world paralleled to our own that nobody knows about. In this world exists creatures that we also don't know about. Creatures with extraordinary capabilities far beyond anyone's comprehension. These creatures were known as the Digital Monsters, or as they prefer to be called, Digimon. And they exist in this other world connected to ours, and that world was known to as...The Digital World.

Right now, between the Digital World and our own, in a strange large open cylinder shaped tunnel made of digital blocks of many shades of green, a Digimon was seen slowly flying through it. Thought, it's appearance was far different from any well known Digimon in the Digital World.

It appeared to be small humanoid dragon-like Digimon with cobalt blue skin and white fur near its four small sharp black finger claws, one being used as a thumb. Its ears though didn't look like dragon ears, but more like two strange rabbit ears with the upper half in light blue shading with cobalt blue crescent moons in them. It also had bright green eyes, a tanned colored mouth with three little spikes on the sides slightly angled upward, and sharp fang sticking out downward on the far right side of its mouth, a tanned colored stomach that's connected to its mouth, and three small sharp white toe claws on its feet. It also had an individual yellow crescent moon markings on each of its arms near its white fur and one on each foot, a small yellow star on its forehead, and small white wings on its back that don't look suitable for flying, but possibly for hovering though.

This strange Digimon of unknown origin smiled as it kicked its legs like a swimmer would, slowly, enjoying the ride down the strange digital tunnel, taking a deep breath before gazing straight ahead with confidence in its eyes. _Hang on, everyone..._ it thought, though its voice of thought sounded like a young boy. _I promise I'll bring help. Just hold on until I come back. Please..._

For some reason, the Digimon's expression changed from a smile of confidence to a look of serious determination. Apparently, this Digimon had a reason for being in this strange digital tunnel, heading to who knows where. However, he knows exactly where he's heading. A place he only thought existed in myth. A place he never thought he'd be going to at all.

As he saw a light coming up ahead of the digital tunnel, his smile returned as he increased his speed towards it, heading for his destination. _Human world...here comes Luxdramon!_

* * *

 ** _~Fukuoka, Japan~_**

In our world, the human world, it was a bright and sunny day in the country of Japan, in a city known as Fukuoka, the largest city on Kyushu Island, and Japan's tenth most populated city. There weren't very many clouds in the sky, the chance of rain was unlikely, and down in the city, everyone was going about and enjoying their day. It was summer time, so lots of families were enjoying this time with their kids being out of school and all. Some were hanging out in park, others at the beach, some visiting, whether native or touring, the ancient temples Fukuoka was known for, or even spending time at the local shopping malls.

* * *

 _ **~School District Baseball Field, Fukuoka, Japan~**_

Currently, at one of the local schools in the city, on a baseball field, a game was going on as we speak. One team was wearing purple shirts, baseball caps, and long white pants with many wearing different shoes, and the other team wearing red shirts, baseball caps, and the same long white pants as the other team, and also each individual had different shoes on. It appeared the game has just started, with the visiting time, the ones in purple, had went first and scored only one point in the first inning. The whistle had just been blown, letting the home team, the ones in red, come out to bat.

"Tanjiro Akahoshi!" shouted the coach for the home team, wearing the same red shirt and baseball cap, but had light brown shorts on with white sneakers and socks, and a whistle dangling around his neck. "Jiro...! You're up, boy!"

Listening to his coach, coming up to bat, Tanjiro Akahoshi, or Jiro as some call him. He appeared to be an average built teenage boy, and he too was wearing the home team's red shirt, baseball cap, and white long pants. Underneath his helmet though, he had spiky pure black hair, had fairly tanned skin, and blue eyes. Around his neck were a pair of bright yellow framed goggles with a dark blue strap, which made him stood out from the rest of his teammates, and he black finger-less gloves with red wrist straps on. He also had red, white, yellow, and black colored sneakers on over black socks.

As he slowly made his way up to bat, holding a bright silver metal bat with a black handle and held it over his right shoulder, the small crowd that was watching the game cheered as he came into view. Apparently, Jiro was well known to them, and to his team as they smiled confidently that he'll do well, along with their coach with his arms crossed.

When Jiro reached the home plate, he showed a confident smile towards the opposing team's pitcher and slowly took position to swing his bat at any moment. Though, unknown to him, there was someone in the bleachers with the rest of the crowd taking pictures of him in his stance.

 _Okay, Jiro... This is it._ he thought as he waited for the pitcher to swing. _The first game of summer is here. Your first real game. Time to put all the practice and effort to good use._

Flashing back, Jiro had spent the last year practicing his form to one day be apart of his school's baseball team. Eventually he made the cut, passing his try-outs with flying colors above the others apparently. Though, his real goal was to one day be apart of the Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks and become the best baseball player in all of Japan. Of course, he had a long way to go to reach that point, and this was his very first game ever apparently, but, to him, it's just the first step to becoming the best.

After about a half a minute of deciding what ball to throw first, the opposing team's pitcher was finally ready to throw the ball. Knowing it was about to come, Jiro tighten his grip on the handle of his bat and spread his right leg out a bit. _All right... Here it comes!_ he thought as the pitcher threw a fastball towards him with all his might. _He's lined up for the first swing, and...!_

Once he believed the ball was close enough, he swung his bat, but apparently didn't swing at the right time as he missed it and was caught by the catcher behind him.

"Strike one!" the referee exclaimed for everyone to hear, while Jiro's eyes widen and grinned with embarrassment.

 _He misses._ he thought as the catcher threw the ball back to the opposing team's pitcher, who caught it and readied to throw it again, while Jiro quickly took his stance again, showing a more serious expression this time. _But... The next one..._

Without wasting time, the pitcher threw another fastball at Jiro, but this time he was ready as he swung the bat and this time managed to smack the ball hard, sending it flying through the air, surprising the opposing team, his team, and everyone in the bleachers. They watched as the ball soared high into the air until it slowly made its way down, and when it did, one of the opposing team's players tried to catch it, running right for the fence, but was unable to make it in time, nor could he catch it in the first place. The ball went right out of the park, meaning that it was a home run shot, making Jiro grow an open mouth smile, surprised, but yet was overcome with joy.

"Ha...! Yes!" he exclaimed as he dropped his bat and proceeded running through all the bases without any problems, while the people in the bleachers routing for the home team cheered, along with Jiro's teammates and coach as they watched him go to first, then second, then third, and finally home plate, giving his team the first point of the game. "Yeah...!"

Taking in the moment, Jiro posed once he was one home plate, lifting his arms up high as he took in the crowd's cheers. As he took it all in though, he still was unknown to the fact that someone in the crowd was taking pictures of him, but this time, a slight happy giggle was heard, and it sounded like a young girl.

Once he was done taking it all in, Jiro waved to the crowd as he made his way back to the rest of his team, an open mouth smile still on his face.

 _AN HOUR AN A HALF LATER..._

Throughout the rest of the game, he and his team kept up a good lead over the opposing team, and once it was all over, the end result showed that Jiro's team had won eight to five, and some of it was because of Jiro.

After the game, the people in the bleachers had left, and so did the opposing team, along with most of Jiro's team and coach. Being one of the remaining three getting his stuff ready to go in his black duffel-bag, again, he was unaware that someone was taking pictures of him again. However, when that someone let out another slight girly giggle, he became aware. Upon hearing that giggle, he was surprised at first, but then he smiled as he turned around and made his way out into the field a bit, looking towards the bleacher stands and saw only one person was there. The one that was taking pictures of him throughout the whole game.

It turned out to be a young girl after all, around the same age as Jiro. She looked nice and skinny, and had long dark brown shoulder length hair, slightly pale skin, and bright hazel eyes. She wore a short sleeve unzipped jacket with noticeable silver chain and zipper and a bright lavender tank top underneath, a three layered white mini skirt with black polka-dots and dark grey skinny shorts underneath so no pervert could try anything there, and small dark brown combat boots with black laces and black stockings that stretch up just a little bit pass her knees. She also had a dark blue digital watch on her left wrist, two bead bracelets on her right wrist, one red and the other yellow, and lastly a silver chain necklace around her neck with a dark red heart with silver outlining pendant.

When Jiro saw this girl, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit towards her, who smiled back, putting down her silver digital camera and placed it back in a little purple purse she had next to her.

"How'd I know it was you?" Jiro asked, crossing his arms and smirked. "Yumi..."

Hearing Jiro call her name, the girl named Yumi giggled a little as she wrapped her purse around her shoulder and stood up, exiting the bleacher stand. Her full name was Yumika Shimazu, but she liked being called Yumi more for some reason.

"Were you here the whole time?" Jiro asked as Yumi walked out a bit onto the field and gazed at him, nodding in reply.

"Of course I was, silly." she replied, crossing her arms. "Why wouldn't I be? I wanted to see you play your first real game, and it turned out to be greater than I expected."

"Heheh..." Jiro chuckled with an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his head. "Oh come on... It wasn't that great. I mean, we won and all, but..."

"Hey, don't you go being modest on me as always." Yumi replied, taking a few more steps toward Jiro. "You were great for your first game ever. You should be able to boast about it, even just a little. At least with me, okay?"

Seeing her smile and tilt her head a bit at him, Jiro smiled too and nodded in reply. "Sure." he replied, putting his arm down. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Okay then." Yumi replied back, this time giving Jiro a smirk. "But who knows...? Maybe next time will be even better than this one."

Finding that a bit funny, Jiro closed his eyes and laughed a little, which made Yumi close her eyes and do the same after a few seconds, also finding it a bit funny.

For as long as they could remember, Jiro and Yumi have been friends ever since they were little. In a way though, Yumi was closes, and possible the only friend Jiro had. Back then, Jiro was a bit of an odd ball, and that made him a target for many school bullies. Because of his quirky behavior though, nobody wanted to hang around Jiro, and when Yumi noticed this, she felt bad for him. Then, one day, she decided to approach Jiro and introduced herself to him, and ever since then, the two had been the best of friends. In fact, she liked it whenever he did something odd. It made her laugh, and she also liked how nice Jiro really was.

Even now, she still liked him to this day. In fact, for the past year, watching Jiro practice his heart out to become a great baseball player someday, she grew...deeper feelings for him. So deep in fact, that she wanted to become more than friends.

Once the two friends had seized their laughter, as the other two members of Jiro's team left just then, he and Yumi gazed at one another for a moment and smiled until Yumi stepped closer to Jiro, getting a bit close in his personal space a little. She put her hands together behind her back and started to act all cute in front of him.

"So, Jiro... I was wondering..." she said, catching Jiro's attention.

"Yeah...?" he asked, crossing his arms. "What is it?"

"Do you...think we could...hang out...at the you know where...today?" she asked a little nervously, looking down a little at the ground, but slowly moved her eyes up at Jiro, hoping he take notice of her little cute act, which he apparently didn't as he just nod in reply.

"Sure." he replied, turning his body slightly away, but kept his eyes on her. "Just let me get my stuff packed up and change out of this uniform and I'll meet there. Sound okay with you?"

"Oh... Uh... Yeah!" Yumi replied, returning his head and body to their normal posture, giving a happy grin with her eyes closed at Jiro. "Sounds good! I'll...see you there."

"Great!" Jiro exclaimed before running back over to finish getting his stuff packed. "I'll see then, Yumi!"

"Y-You too, Jiro!" Yumi exclaimed back, but once Jiro was far enough away from her, she sighed in disappointment, turning around and walked off with her cheeks puffed up a bit in anger. "Why do I even bother with him sometimes?"

Ever since the past year, Yumi kept trying to catch Jiro's attention with her little cutey acts every now and then, but every time she tried, Jiro never took notice. She couldn't tell if he was that oblivious, or if he wasn't interested. She had known him since they were little, so he must only know her as a friend more than anything. Of course, she really wanted to be more than friends ever since she became thirteen and went on to fourteen, while Jiro went from fourteen to fifteen. They were at an eligible age range, but if Jiro just wasn't interested, she wouldn't know what to do. Clearly, she liked him, but it's hard not knowing if the other likes you back.

With that thought in mind, she sighed sadly towards the ground for a moment before walking off again, while Jiro finished putting away his stuff in his duffel-bag and was about to go change. Though, he let out a sad sigh too for some reason as he turned his head back and glanced towards Yumi before she was out of sight. It turned out, he wasn't oblivious at all to what Yumi tried to do earlier. In truth, he was slowly growing some feelings for her too, but he wasn't sure if he's ready, or ready to take the chance with her. If they date and something happens between them, it could ruin their friendship, and that's he last thing he wanted to do. So, until he comes to a decision on what to do, he had to play the oblivious act till then. He liked Yumi, but just wasn't sure if it's worth loosing a friendship over if it goes wrong, especially the one he holds close apparently.

* * *

 _ **~Abandoned Harbor Warehouse, Fukuoka, Japan~**_

About half an hour had passed after Jiro and Yumi departed for a little while, now they were going to meet up again at this "place" they apparently know much about. It turned out that the place was a large, but an old and abandoned warehouse along the city harbor. It appeared to be made out of orange brick, but over the years, and being near the seaside, its appearance slowly but surely changed and withered till its orange color become dark and moist a lot on the bottom areas, and after all its years, the windows were cracked, broken, and there were some areas around its walls that looked broken and sometimes left a big enough of a secret entrance inside.

Currently, Yumi was waiting with her arms crossed and tapped her right foot repeatedly, waiting for Jiro to show up as she looked at her watch to keep track of time. Just then, Jiro was seen running towards her with his black duffel-bag strapped around his shoulder. He also changed out of his baseball uniform and was now wearing a white t-shirt with black lining around the neck, waist, and short sleeves, and only the top half of the shirt was white, while the bottom half had three large zig-zag pattern colors that go from light blue, to yellow, and to grey from top to bottom. He also wore light grey colored cargo shorts, and had the same sneakers and goggles on from earlier.

"Yumi!" he shouted, waving his arm toward her, catching his attention as she turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Well there you are." she said, turning the rest of her body towards him as Jiro stopped a couple yards from her. "I was wondering how long you were gonna keep me waiting."

Before Jiro could reply, he took a moment to catch his breath as he panted constantly for about half a minute with his hands on his bent knees. Once he caught his breath, he stood up straight and gave a tired grin at Yumi. "S-Sorry...about that..." he apologized, still slightly panting a little. "Didn't...mean to...make you...wait."

"Hey, it's okay." Yumi replied as she uncrossed her arms and noticed Jiro brought his duffel-bag with him. "You didn't have time to at least take your bag back to your place before coming here?"

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting, so I figured I'd just bring it." Jiro replied as he and Yumi started heading for one of the small openings in the warehouse walls. "Nothing wrong with bringing it, is there?"

"Nah... Not really." she replied, not really caring if he'd brought his bag or not, all she cared about was that he was here with her.

In her mind, she thought this could be her chance to finally get through to Jiro. That's why she asked about coming here with him. Still, unknown to her, Jiro was struggling to decide if starting a relationship with her is a good idea or not. But, while those two were in their own thoughts about one another, they had no idea that some of the harbor equipment and loading vehicles were starting to act strange. Sparks of electricity could be seen coming off them, making them turn on and off repeatedly and move, like something in the electrical system was messing with them.

* * *

Inside the abandoned warehouse, its walls looked no different from what it was outside. They were old, darkened, and withered from the many years, but inside, it was just as big as it was on the outside. There were stairs that led up to the second floor, and all around the place were unopened boxes, though a few were open. Sunlight beamed through the cracked or broken windows above, and through the large gaps on the walls that led inside, to help light the place, since the electricity didn't seem to work, which may be a good thing, due to what's going on outside.

Coming in through one of the open wall gaps, Jiro entered first with Yumi behind him, smiling as he gazed around with his hands on his hips. "Man... How long as it been since we've been back here?" he asked as Yumi stood next time him, smiling with him.

"Too long, I think." she replied, flashing back to when she and Jiro, after becoming friends when they were little, would come to this very same warehouse while playing in the harbor where Yumi's Dad worked.

Of course, he always told her that it was dangerous to go anywhere beyond the safety areas, but being kids back then, she and Jiro just had that sense of exploring, and this place was something they found exciting. Even now, it still had that feel to it, somewhat. As they slowly walked further into the warehouse, they could see in certain spots around them where they used to play as kids. Hiding behind boxes, climbing up some, and even pretending it was like a maze. All of that rushed through their minds as they reached a dark brown colored box, one that was oddly colored among the other tan colored ones.

"Remember this box?" Jiro asked, smiling over at Yumi, who smiled back and nodded in reply.

"How can I forget." she replied before she and Jiro looked back at the box. "This was the one box we used to play near all the time, since it looked different."

"Yeah..." Jiro replied with a nod before taking his duffel-bag off him and sat down on the old box, along with Yumi, who took her purse off and sat next to him, putting her purse on the other side of her.

For a moment, the two looked around and memories of this place kept coming to them, but then Yumi took a quick glance at Jiro and decided to make conversations with him, taking a deep breath before doing so, trying to be cool and calm. "So... How did...you enjoy...your first game today?" she asked, but shut her eyes, thinking that question sounded a bit stupid.

"Well... I found it really enjoyable, being my first ever baseball game and all, but..." Jiro replied, but his smile soon disappeared and he sighed sadly at the floor. "I wished you weren't the only person I knew that came."

When Yumi heard this, she was surprised, opening her eyes at Jiro. "You mean...it was just me that came to watch you?" she asked, leaning in a bit towards Jiro, looking up at his down face. "You sure? Wasn't your Mom there to watch you too?"

In response to her question, Jiro shook his head as Yumi leaned back and he turned his head towards her. "I'm afraid she wasn't." he stated. "I mean, she wanted to be there for me, but, she had to work, and well, you know the rest..."

"Yeah... I unfortunately do." Yumi replied as she and Jiro looked back down at the floor, feeling sad for him.

She actually did understand why Jiro's Mom didn't come to watch her son's first ever game. Being divorced from Jiro's father since he was a baby, she raised him alone all her life as a single mother. Because of this, in order to make ends meet, she had to work hard to keep them financially supported, and they didn't have much help from Jiro's Dad, but he did tried to help them as best he could. Even now, to this day, Jiro's mother continues to work hard to help keep her and her son living well.

In Jiro's mind though, he wished she was there, but at the same time, he understood why she couldn't, so he wasn't mad at her or anything, nor his Dad, since he didn't live in Fukuoka anymore, so him coming to his game wasn't something he held his breath for. But, out of all of this, a smiled returned to his face as he looked over at Yumi, glad that she was able to be there to support him.

"Though, you know... At least, you were there for me." he stated, surprising Yumi as she quickly looked over at him with a surprised expression, but then smiled and actually gave him a playful punch on his left arm.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" she asked as Jiro chuckled a bit before nodding in reply.

"Yeah..." he replied, making Yumi close her eyes happily and giggled.

Ever since they were kids, Jiro and Yumi had always been there to support one another, no matter what event they were apart of. Sometimes they were a bit embarrassing, but still they were there for each other, like real friends would. Though, thinking about that word "friends" made Yumi wished even more that she could go beyond that with Jiro. Just thinking that made her realize, though unaware that Jiro was only pretending to be oblivious, that she wasn't gonna get anywhere with him if she just keeps at her little cute acts from time to time.

With that thought in mind, she took a deep breath and decided that now as good a time as any to say something about it, giving Jiro a serious look now. "Jiro, there's...something I've been meaning to say to you...for the past year now." she stated, surprising Jiro.

"Um... Okay?" he replied, though was a bit worried, fearing that it might be the thing he wasn't sure he was ready to hear yet. "What is it?"

Though, Yumi had a hard time getting it out at first, but after closing her eyes tight and taking one more deep breath, she reopened them and said, "I..."

However, before she could saying anything else, the whole warehouse started to rumble, shaking everything inside, including Jiro and Yumi, who were greatly surprised by this. In response, they held on to the box they were sitting on as the other boxes around them, mainly the stacked ones, fell to the floor and broke open, revealing various stuff in them of little importance.

"W-Whoa...!" Jiro exclaimed, hanging on to the box with Yumi for dear life.

"W-What's going on!?" Yumi asked, shutting her eyes tight with Jiro, a bit scared, but in her moment of fright, she actually reached her right hand out a bit and felt Jiro's, who wasted no time grabbing hold of hers when he felt it, surprising her when she opened her eyes to this, but then closed them and held on to the box again, feeling a bit safer now with him near.

Just then, as the place continued to shake, sparks of electricity somehow came out of the broken lights around the warehouse and suddenly, a portal opened up because of them near Jiro and Yumi. When they opened their eyes again, they were shocked when they saw it open about four yards away from them.

"W-What's that!?" Yumi asked, her eyes widened like never before.

"I don't know!" Jiro replied as the rumbling subsided slowly.

As it did, Jiro and Yumi panted as their hearts raced over what just happened, but then they noticed they were still holding hands once the let go and stood up together, making them blush at each other before letting go and looked away, embarrassed.

"Um... S-Sorry." Yumi apologized, putting her hands together in front of her and looking down at the floor.

"It... It's fine." Jiro replied, scratching the back of his head, also looking down.

In Yumi's mind, she couldn't believe that Jiro actually held her hand when she was scared. To her, it seemed like a sign, which made her secretly smile again, turning her eyes at him, while Jiro couldn't understand why he took her hand in the first place. Maybe he really was growing feelings for her if he did that. But as they were in their own thoughts, they couldn't help but stare back at the strange portal that opened up near them, confusing them, but also freaking them out a bit. More Yumi than Jiro though.

"So... What just happened, and what's that?" Yumi asked, pointing towards the portal.

"I don't know, but..." Jiro replied, but before he could say anything else, suddenly, something flew out of the portal and passed over their heads like a rocket, surprising them as they looked up to see that strange Digimon, which they had no idea who or what he was, from earlier for a second before he landed behind some boxes behind them, shouting with joy upon entering and landing.

Shocked, the two friends mouths dropped as the portal closed up, but that wasn't as important as to what just came out.

"Um... J-Jiro... What...was that?" Yumi asked, getting scared again as Jiro decided to put on a brave and serious face.

"Not sure." he replied as he took a few steps and got on one knee, opening up his duffel-bag and took out his metal bat before standing back up, ready to swing it if necessary. "But I'm gonna check it out. Stay back, okay?"

As Yumi nodded in reply, still a little frightened, Jiro slowly made his way towards the boxes where the strange Digimon landed behind, his bat ready for him to swing if it came out to attack him. But as he approached the boxes, he raised the bat up higher, ready to bring it down hard on the Digimon, but when he looked over the boxes, he was surprised when he saw that the Digimon wasn't there.

"What the?" he asked himself, but unaware to him, that strange Digimon was seen running around in the shadows at a fast pace until he jumped up on a box to the right of Jiro and made his presence known to him.

"Hey!" the Digimon exclaimed with a smile at him, catching his attention as he looked and his eyes widen at the Digimon's appearance, while he just waved hello to the human boy. "What's up?"

For about five seconds, there was silence around them, but then Jiro screamed in panic at the Digimon, along with Yumi in the distance, seeing him too, making her shut her eyes tight in fear, while the Digimon was startled by their sudden screams. He had no idea he just freaked them out with his appearance, and it made since for them to be since he was not of their world. So, out of fear, Jiro brought his bat back and prepared to swing it at the Digimon.

Seeing this, the Digimon quickly waved its hands at him, trying to stop him. "No...! Wait...! Don't...!" he exclaimed, but Jiro didn't listen and swung his bat anyway, but the Digimon was able to dodge it by jumping to another box in time, but Jiro kept coming at him. "I'm not here to hurt you!"

Though, as the Digimon tried to explain to Jiro that he wasn't gonna hurt him, Jiro didn't listen still and kept coming at him, but the Digimon was just too fast and easily avoided each strike from Jiro's metal bat, while Yumi quickly hid behind some boxes, watching though with a scared expression. Just when the Digimon was backed into a corner of some stacked boxes, surprising him, he looked back in front to see Jiro about to swing the bat down at him, but when he did, the Digimon managed to catch the bat just before it hit him with his hands, stopping Jiro at last.

"Whoa... Just clam down, okay!?" the Digimon exclaimed, giving a serious look at Jiro. "I said I'm not here to hurt you."

Shocked at how the Digimon was able to catch his bat with little effort apparently, Jiro didn't know what so say, but then the Digimon moved his hands and knocked the bat out of Jiro's hands, surprising him even more as he watched it hit the floor several yards from him. Once he got rid of Jiro's bat, the Digimon let out a sigh of relief before smiling back at the human.

"Okay, that's better." he stated as Jiro looked back at him with a still shocked expression, taking a few steps back from the strange Digimon, pointing at him.

"W-What... W-Who...and...what...are you?" he asked as he near Yumi, who was still a bit scared, while the Digimon's smile grew bigger as he jumped off the box and onto the floor, slowly walked towards them, which sort of frightened them a little more.

"I'm glad you asked, now that you're not swinging a bat at me anymore." the Digimon replied, stopping a few yards from Jiro and Yumi as he pointed at himself with his claw thumb. "First off, who I am...? My name's Luxdramon. As to what I am... You can call me a Digimon. Short for Digital Monsters."

Upon hearing what a Digimon was, and knowing the name of this Digimon now, Jiro and Yumi were shocked once again. To them, this Luxdramon, a Digital Monsters, was something they never thought they'd meet or hear of ever in their lives.

"Digital..." Jiro said in surprise.

"Monster..." Yumi also said in surprise, while Luxdramon nod in reply and crossed his arms.

"That's what I am." he replied, but then his smiled disappeared when he noticed that Jiro and Yumi still had surprised expressions down at him, making him a little uncomfortable. "Um... Can you two...not give me those weird looks anymore? It's making a bit uncomfortable."

"We're making you uncomfortable!?" Jiro exclaimed, pointing down at him.

"Um... M-Maybe you don't know this, but you're kinda making us uncomfortable too, you know?" Yumi stated, surprising Luxdramon at first, but then he realized what was going on and smiled again, uncrossing his arms.

"Oh... I get it." he stated, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. "You two being from a different world and all, I guess I can understand why something like me popping out of nowhere would surprise you. Sorry."

Hearing Luxdramon's apology, Jiro and Yumi finally started to calm down, and Yumi slowly came out of hiding. To hear the little dragon Digimon's apology, Yumi could tell now that this wasn't a bad monster, or in this case, Digital Monster, and so did Jiro apparently.

"Well, uh... That's...okay." Jiro replied, giving a small friendly smile down at Luxdramon, but then scratched the back of head too, embarrassed also. "I'm...sorry too actually. You know, about the bat and everything. Didn't mean to freak you out either."

"Hey, no worries." Luxdramon replied, putting his arm down with Jiro and smiled normally again at him and Yumi. "I probably would've done the same if I was you. Speaking of... Who are you two?"

"Oh... Well, my name's Tanjiro Akahoshi, but you can call me Jiro." Jiro replied, introducing himself to Luxdramon with a smile, along with Yumi.

"And I'm Yumika Shimazu, but you can just call me Yumi." she replied, but upon hearing their names, Luxdramon was suddenly in awe at them for some reason.

"Jiro...and Yumi, huh...?" he replied, suddenly growing an open mouth smile up at them. "Would those happen to be...human names?"

In confusion, Jiro and Yumi nod in unison at the little dragon Digimon, making his bright green eyes sparkle with amazement. "Oh...my...Digi-Gods!" he exclaimed, but that made Jiro and Yumi more confused as Luxdramon turned away from them. "If you guys got human names, then you're humans! And if you're humans, that must mean that... I'm in the Human World at last!"

Although, Luxdramon's excitement suddenly disappeared into a look of confusion as he placed the back of his wrists on his hips, looking around the warehouse. "Wait... This is the Human World?" he asked. "Odd... I thought it be a little more...different."

"Um... This is just a warehouse." Jiro stated, making Luxdramon look back at him and Yumi.

"Yeah... If you wanna see what this world is really like, you might wanna look outside." Yumi stated, making Luxdramon realize that was just a warehouse he was in.

"Oh... I see..." he replied, taking his wrists of his hips and smiled again, suddenly jumping up on a nearby box and saw an opening in the warehouse walls close by that led outside. "Well then, if I really wanna see what this world is like, I guess I will have a look outside!"

Without hesitation after saying that, Luxdramon jumped off the box and sprinted his way towards outside, shocking Jiro and Yumi when they saw him do so.

"W-Where's he going!?" Yumi asked, though she kinda knew where he was heading, but didn't want to believe it for some reason.

"Where do you think he's going!?" Jiro asked back, looking at her for a second before seeing some guys come into the warehouse in security uniforms, apparently they've came to check out the weird disturbances that happened in the warehouse, so, upon seeing them, Jiro quickly grabbed Yumi's left arm and dragged her as they ran to catch up to Luxdramon. "Come on!"

"Whoa...!" she exclaimed, suddenly being dragged and running with him, but did find it a little nice that he was holding her arm like this, even though he was only doing it to get them out before they were caught by harbor security.

* * *

Once they were outside the warehouse, Jiro and Yumi saw Luxdramon standing on top of a large red cargo ship container with an open mouth smile and his eyes widen in amazement as he gazed out to the harbor all the way to Fukuoka city. He never seen such a place like this before apparently, and now he was sure that this was the real sight of the Human World.

"Whoa..." he said in amazement. "Check out the city! It looks...amazing! And so big too!"

"Hey...!" Jiro shouted up at Luxdramon as he and Yumi ran up to the cargo container. "What are you doing up there!?"

"Get down from there!" Yumi shouted too, making Luxdramon look back behind him down at them in confusion. "It's not safe to be up there!"

"Are you kidding...!?" Luxdramon asked, a smile returned to his face. "You call being up here not safe!? Yeah right...! Where I'm from, being up here isn't as dangerous compared to what happens in my world!"

"What!?" Jiro asked, a bit baffled by what Luxdramon just said. "What are you talking about!? What world are you from!?"

Just as Jiro asked that, Luxdramon gazed back at the city. "A little world known as the Digital World!" he exclaimed with a tone of excitement as his smile widen a little. "A place I call home! But right now, compared to this world and mine, this one looks interesting! I wanna see it up close and personal!"

With a shout of joy, Luxdramon jumped forward off the cargo container, shocking Jiro and Yumi as they saw him land perfectly on his feet and sprinted quickly with an open mouth smile down the harbor and headed for the city, leaving Jiro and Yumi in shock.

"W-Where's he going off to now!?" Jiro asked, but he, along with Yumi, already knew exactly where the little dragon was heading.

"He's heading for the city!" Yumi exclaimed, but then gasped when she realized that if Luxdramon goes into the city, a panic might start, due to his otherworldly appearance. "Oh no... He's heading for the CITY!"

Just when Yumi shouted that, Jiro realized it too. "If everyone in Fukuoka see him, then... Oh boy..." he said, already imagining what might happen if everyone in the city sees Luxdramon and freak out.

Of course, while Jiro was thinking all the possibilities that could happen if Luxdramon goes to the city, Yumi shook her head quickly and suddenly ran to catch up to him. "We gotta stop him!" she shouted, surprising Jiro as she watched her get ahead of him. "Jiro, come on!"

At first, Jiro was just shocked, but then he shook the feeling off and had a look of disbelief on his face. "Jeez... The things that're happening to me today." he stated, finding the fact of Luxdramon appearing was strange, but wasn't gonna be as strange if everyone in Fukuoka sees him and freaks out. "I'm coming!"

Without a second thought, Jiro sprinted after Luxdramon and Yumi, but Luxdramon was at this point already at the other side of the harbor, since he appeared to be twice as fast as Jiro and Yumi. However, as Jiro and Yumi were running across the harbor to catch up to the little dragon Digimon, they noticed that some of the loading vehicles were again emitting strange sparks of electricity around them like earlier. But, this time, the electricity dances off them and starts forming into something strange.

As Jiro and Yumi got further away from what was happening, the electricity started to take more of a form, and just when it did, a strange transparent figure of a large red beetle was seen, letting out a roar before disappearing into the electrical currents. Apparently, Luxdramon wasn't the only thing that came to this world.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **And so ends the first chapter! What did you guys think of it? I apologize if there wasn't any action in here. I'll try to make things a bit more exciting next time. But on another thing, will Yumi and Jiro end up together someday? There's a question you all might be thinking. ;)**_

 _ **If you think they should, be sure to say so, but if not, let me know why you think they shouldn't. I hope to hear from some of you, and if you wanna know what happens next time, stay tune to the chapter two coming soon! :D**_

 _ **Luxdramon: I'm so excited! I get to see a human city! I can just tell it's gonna be awesome! *Eyes sparkle in amazement again***_

 _ **Oh brother... He's gonna be handful, ain't he? That reminds me... Fun facts about Luxdramon, everyone. Lux means Light in Latin, which is also his element, and he's a data attribute of the Dragon's Roar and Virus Busters families. As for his level, well, like in Hunters and Fusion, they didn't have any levels, but if he did, he'd obviously be a rookie level. And though he looks like a normal mini Dragon with wings like Gumdramon does, though minus the vest, ring on his tail, and has a normal looking mouth instead of a zig-zaggy one like a Veemon would, his ears look like that of a Lunamon's. How is that you might be wondering? Well, you'll all find out someday. XD**_


	2. It Came From Another World

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I do not legally own the rights to the Digimon franchise, but I do own this story, characters, and my original Digimon.**_

 _ **What's up, everyone!? I'm back with chapter two! Before we begin, I wanna thank those that have currently fave and followed my story so far. You guys really made my week, and I hope to see more of that after this and beyond. Still, just knowing there are some good fans out there'll make me continue just for them! You guys are the best! XD**_

 _ **Okay, kinda got a bit dramatic there. I apologize for that. Anyway, I won't bore you all too much anymore now. That being said, let's just get on with the second chapter already! Here it is, everyone! Hope you all enjoy it! :D**_

 ** _To digimonisawosome:_ _To answer your question, I'm afraid I won't be accepting any OCs for this story. Sorry... However, I am willing to listen to any Digimon OCs if you have any in mind. If you do, contact me over a PM. We can chat about it, or anything else if you like. Thank you. :)_**

* * *

 _ **~Maizuru Park, Fukuoka, Japan~**_

In one of the largest parks in Fukuoka City, known as Maizuru Park, people were happily going about their day as the sun continued to shine down on a slightly cloudy afternoon. However, though nobody else was paying attention, the sound of Jiro and Yumi's voices could be heard shouting out for Luxdramon, who apparently had ran all the way into the city after meeting them back at the abandoned warehouse near the city harbor.

"Luxdramon!" Jiro shouted, going through small crowds, who payed him no attention, looking for the strange little dragon Digimon. "Hey...! Luxdramon...!"

"Where are you, Luxdramon!?" Yumi shouted, not too far from Jiro as they soon intercepted one another down the park trails they went, slightly out of breath.

"This... This is ridiculous!" Jiro exclaimed with his knees bent and hands on them, panting. "How...did we lose him?"

"He moves...pretty fast...for a little guy." Yumi stated, finally catching her breath, along with Jiro.

It was hard to believe that such a little thing like Luxdramon could move so quickly on his feet. He ran almost three times as fast as a normal human could, so there was no way Jiro and Yumi could've kept up, or even come close to catching him at that rate. Still, to not be able to find him in a public park like this definitely felt ridiculous to them. He would've stand out without a doubt, being the an otherworldly creature and all.

Once Jiro and Yumi had caught their second wind, they looked back at one another.

"Okay, let's try this again." Jiro stated, pointing in one direction before pointing at another. "I'll check this way, and you check that way, okay?"

"Okay." Yumi replied with a nod before she and Jiro ran in opposite directions to continue their search for Luxdramon.

However, not too far from where they were a moment ago, Luxdramon was seen peeking his head out of some bushes and was amazed when he saw so many different humans roaming around. Being a different world like this, his eyes once again sparkled with amazement at everything he saw. "Wow... This world's amazing." he said, but he was surprised when he noticed a man selling noodles from his noodle cart on the other side of the park trail.

"Hey... What's that?" he asked as he smelled the noodles close by, making his mouth water at how delicious the smell was to him. "Whoa... I don't know what that is, but I wanna get me some of that!"

Without thinking twice, Luxdramon leaped out of the bushes and ran right for the noodle cart, while the noodle cart man, a big guy with short black haired and wearing a brown shirt, long grey pants, and a white apron had just given out a bowl to a mother and her child. When they left, he smiled and waved them farewell, but then was surprised when he heard something jump on his cart behind him.

"Huh...? What was...?" he asked as he turned around and was shocked when he saw Luxdramon on top of the cart and eating away at a bowl of noodles with just his mouth, but stopped when he was halfway down to gaze at the man while finishing the noodles he had dangling from his mouth already before smiling at him.

"Oh, hey there." Luxdramon greeted before pointing to the empty noodle bowl in his hand. "Say, I don't know what this stuff was, but it was delicious."

At first, the noodle cart man said nothing, but then he slowly let out a scream that was so loud, the whole park could hear it, surprising and stopping everyone from what they were doing. However, when Jiro and Yumi heard it, they knew exactly what it meant. "Luxdramon!" they exclaimed in unison, even though they were in different areas of the park before running to where the scream came from.

Unfortunately, when they got the area where the man screamed, some of the people, including a couple officers, were seen listening to what the man saw, very freaked out about it judging by the look on his face.

"I'm telling you, it was the strangest thing I ever saw!" he exclaimed as one of the officers took notes on what he was saying. "It looked like some strange little dragon, I think, and it had these weird ears like a rabbit, I also think!"

"You think so, huh...?" one of the officers said as Jiro and Yumi came close enough to hear what they had to say next. "And where exactly did this creature went?"

"I... I think it went that way." the man replied, pointing to where Luxdramon went, and without hesitating, that's where Jiro and Yumi went next, hoping to catch the little dragon Digimon before something else happens.

But, that wasn't possible, as two young adults were seen on a park bench and were about to kiss, but then Luxdramon jumped up behind the bench and watched them lean closer to each other and smiled. "Oh my..." he said, catching their attention as they turned their eyes at him. "So are you two about to kiss or something? I didn't know humans could do that too."

Though, like the noodle cart man, the two young adults screamed and fled in horror, leaving Luxdramon confused and his head tilted. "Okay...? That was...odd." he said, but then was a bit surprised when he noticed some others stopped and gazed at him with their wide opened eyes, which made him brought his head back up, smiled, and waved hello to them. "Oh hey, everyone... Nice day in this world, isn't it?"

But again, everyone screamed and fled in horror in separate directions, leaving Luxdramon confused yet again as he brought his hand down. "Wow... Why does everyone in this world gotta scream the first time I say something to them?" he asked, but unknown to him at first, Jiro and Yumi appeared behind him, and they weren't happy as they glared down at the little dragon Digimon, who eventually noticed their shadows looming over him, making him turn around and smiled up at them. "Oh...! Jiro... Yumi... What's up, guys?"

However, instead of getting a word back, they suddenly grabbed Luxdramon by his arms, surprising him as they quickly dragged him away from the park bench and all the way to the nearby bushes, throwing him through them. "Whoa...!" he shouted as he landed on the other side on his front in the grass, while Jiro and Yumi stepped through a second after as the little dragon Digimon turned and sat up, rubbing the side of his head before gazing up angrily at them. "Hey...! What's the big idea doing that!?"

"What's the big idea!?" Jiro exclaimed angrily too, while Yumi made sure nobody could spot them before glaring back down at Luxdramon too. "You're seriously asking us that!?"

"Luxdramon, maybe you don't know this, but you're kinda causing a lot of trouble just going about on your own like this." Yumi stated, confusing Luxdramon now.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at them back and forth individually. "So everyone has been screaming when they first see me. That's not a big deal, is it?"

"Not a big deal!?" Jiro exclaimed, getting a bit frustrated as he leaned down at Luxdramon, looking at him directly in his bright green eyes. "Look, Luxdramon, let me make this clear to you... You can't just go wondering around on your own out here, and before you ask why, just look at yourself! You look like a little monster compare to everyone else."

"Technically I'm a little Digital Monster." Luxdramon stated, pointing a claw finger up in front of Jiro, making his close his eyes and grit his teeth in frustration as he stood up straight again, looking like he wanted to strangle Luxdramon with his hands twitching.

"Gah...! Good grief...! Why do you gotta make this so frustrating!?" Jiro asked, while Yumi calmed down and gave Luxdramon a more concern expression.

"The point is, Luxdramon, that you can't be off on your own in our world." she stated, while Jiro was trying to calm himself down. "I mean, eventually people are gonna scream enough for there to be an actually problem with you, because Jiro's right. Compared to everyone else, you look really different to them. Have you ever stopped for a moment since you got here to think about that?"

Just when Yumi said that, Luxdramon did took a moment to think about it, and when he did, he realized she was right. Compared to every human in this world, he did looked different, and judging how everyone reacted when they saw him, if he kept at what he was doing enough, there really would be a problem like Yumi said. Realizing this, he grew a sad expression now. He never stopped to think what could happen if he went wondering around a world where nobody knew the first thing about what Digimon were. So far, only Jiro and Yumi were understanding, somewhat, of him, and causing this much trouble for them was exactly making himself look good to them.

With that now in mind, Luxdramon stood up and let out a sad sigh towards the ground before looking back up at Jiro and Yumi, who both now had calm expressions down at the little dragon Digimon. "Jiro... Yumi... I'm sorry." he apologized before looking back down again. "I guess I didn't think about all that until you told me just now. I got so excited coming and being here that I...just never stopped to think what could happen. So, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause trouble for you guys."

Hearing his apology, Yumi felt bad for Luxdramon, giving him a sorry look herself, along with Jiro, who actually stepped forward, got on one knee near the little dragon Digimon, and placed a hand on his shoulder, surprising him as he looked back up at the human boy, who smiled. "Hey... It's all right." he said. "I mean, I understand how you felt. I would've been excited too if I had come to see a new world. I probably wouldn't have thought about would could happen if everyone saw me like they saw you. I mean, when I was kid, I was the same way you were earlier. I didn't always think things through back then. So, in a way, I understand."

And it was true. Jiro really did understand. Back when he was a kid, he would always get so excited about things and not even think twice about what could happen if he didn't stop to think, and sometimes that would get him in trouble with his mother. Though, now these days he thinks first before doing anything so he doesn't repeat some of the problems he'd went through back then.

When Luxdramon heard all this from Jiro, he didn't know what to say at first, but then he smiled again at him. "Thanks, Jiro." he thanked as Jiro nodded before taking his hand off him, stood up, and walked back to Yumi, who was also smiling at the little dragon Digimon. "Though, I really do wanna take a look around this world. I mean, I came all this way, so why not, right? Although, that may be a little more difficult then I original thought now."

"Yeah... That is a bit of a problem now." Jiro replied, crossing his arms and took a moment to think about Luxdramon's little problem. "I mean, how are we suppose to do some sightseeing without people screaming at the mere sight of you?"

For a moment, the three thought about how they could help Luxdramon look around the city without being noticed so much like earlier. Just then, Yumi got an idea and smiled when she did. "Hey, I know...! All Luxdramon needs is a disguise!" she exclaimed, making Jiro and Luxdramon turn their gaze at her. "Nothing to concrete or anything, but maybe just something so he looks a little more blend in with everyone else. I might have something for him to wear back at my place. It's not far from here."

"Um, Yumi... As much as that idea sounds good, maybe your choice of clothing isn't the best for Luxdramon." Jiro stated, thinking back at one time he'd been to Yumi's place and remembered that her room had different variety of stuffed animals on her bed in different, but all girly style, though dark colored, clothing. "I mean, I get what you're saying, but..."

"Jiro, I'm not thinking about sticking something girlish, like that tutu my stuffed rabbit has on him or anything like that." she replied, crossing her arms, while Luxdramon had a bit of a nervous expression at the thought of that. "Trust me, I have more than just that kind of stuff. Let's just say that when I was younger, I collected different clothing for my stuffed animals."

It was true actually. Jiro did remember Yumi used to collect different clothing for her stuffed toys back when she was a kid. Apparently she had a bit of an obsessions for them back then. Sometimes he thinks she still does a little to this day, but he wouldn't even dare mention that, so he just grinned nervously after hearing what Yumi had to say, while Luxdramon was now confused by what they were talking about as Yumi tilted her head and winked at them.

"Just trust me on this." she said. "Give me about thirty minutes and you'll see."

 _ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES LATER..._

After waiting in the same hiding place with Jiro for the past half hour, Luxdramon was now wearing a black zipped up hoodie that was be for a teddy bear about his size. It fitted him perfectly as his wings were well hidden and the hood covered his head enough for him to hide his ears in them. Luckily his tail was small enough to barely be noticeable, but he'll have to be careful about it though.

Once he checked himself out, he grew an open mouth smile at himself before looking back at Jiro and Yumi. "Wow... This fits perfectly!" he exclaimed, looking towards Yumi. "Thanks a lot, Yumi."

"No problem, Luxdramon." she replied with her eyes closed happily and smiled before reopening them back at Jiro. "Told you I wasn't gonna put him in anything girlish."

"All right, I'll give you this one, Yumi." Jiro replied, making Yumi giggle a bit before they smiled back down at Luxdramon. "Okay, now that you look a little more blend in with society, how's about we give you a little tour of the city now?"

"Yeah...! Sounds sweet!" Luxdramon exclaimed, raising an arm up in excitement with his eyes closed happily, but then he heard a grumbling sound coming from his stomach, making him open his eyes in surprise, but then he gave a look of embarrassment at Jiro and Yumi, scratching the back of his neck with a grin. "Heheh... But um... Could we...maybe stop and grab something to eat first? I'm starving."

When Jiro and Yumi heard this, they were a bit surprised at first, but then they smiled at the little dragon Digimon.

"Sure... We could do that first." Jiro replied, while Yumi nodded in agreement as Jiro then grew a happy grin on his face and raised a finger up. "In fact, I know the perfect place I know you'll love once you leave it the first time."

* * *

 ** _~McDonald's, Fukuoka, Japan~_**

A moment later, Jiro, Yumi, and Luxdramon in his disguise were seen sitting at a local Japanese themed McDonald's booth near a window overlooking the city streets and they just got their meals. A young lady just brought them their burgers that had different selected toppings with fries and their drinks, along with Luxdramon's, who had no idea what he was looking at as she left for them to enjoy their food.

"Um... What...is this?" Luxdramon asked, looking down at the burger in front of him before looking over at Jiro next to him.

"That, Luxdramon, is what we humans call a burger." he replied as he picked up his burger and took a bite out of it, enjoying the taste before looking back at the little dragon Digimon while chewing. "Try it. You'll love it."

"He's right, Luxdramon." Yumi replied on the other side of the booth as she picked up and took a bite of of her burger and talked while chewing a little. "Trust us."

Of course, Luxdramon, was a bit hesitant about it. He just gazed at his burger for a moment before slowly picking it up, and then, after taking a quick sniff, he shrugged and decided to just go for it as he took a big bite out of it. Although, once he did, and as he chewed, he stopped and was surprised at how tasty it was to him. It felt, to him, like fireworks were going off in his mouth. He even imagined himself floating in a weird space with burger patties everywhere, and had a look on his face that he was in a delicious trance that he wished he could stay in forever.

Once he had that weird moment, his eyes sparkled again and he grew a big opened mouth smile before he continued chomping away at his burger, while Jiro and Yumi laughed at how he was reacting after his first bite.

"Oh my Digi-Gods...!" Luxdramon exclaimed into the air. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life!"

"Ha...! See...? I told you'd love it." Jiro replied with a smile, along with Yumi.

"It was sorta the same thing with me, Luxdramon." Yumi stated. "I mean, I wasn't so sure I would, but after that first bite, I couldn't get enough of it either. Of course, I was a kid back then, but still..."

However, Luxdramon didn't pay any attention to Yumi as he continued eating away at his burger, but as he was like halfway through, he started to choke a bit and pound his chest to get whatever was stuck out of him. This shocked and worried Jiro and Yumi for a moment until Jiro passed Luxdramon the drink he got for him. "Um... You might wanna drink this." he said as Luxdramon, without hesitating, took the drink and sucked at the straw, taking most of it in his system until he stopped and let out a huge gasp for air.

"Whoa...! Thanks, Jiro." he thanked, taking a few deep breaths while Jiro and Yumi smiled again at him.

"No need to thank me." Jiro stated. "That's why they have drinks out with our food, you know?"

"You wouldn't have choked like that if you'd slowed down while you were eating." Yumi stated as Luxdramon closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, grinning with embarrassment and chuckled.

"Heheh... Yeah... Sorry, but I just got so excited again there." he stated before reopening his eyes and put his arm down, smiling again as he took another sip at his drink before smiling again at Jiro and Yumi. "And I'll admit, good thing they have such delicious drinks here for stuff like that. Are there more places like these around your world?"

"Oh there are tons... Especially McDonald's." Jiro stated as he slowly looked away from Yumi and Luxdramon and grew a look of horror. "Especially McDonald's. No matter where you go, you just can't escape them."

"Oh don't go all dramatic about that again, Jiro." Yumi said, rolling her eyes before taking a sip at her drink too, while Jiro looked back at Luxdramon, who started eating the rest of his burger, slowly this time.

"So... Um... Luxdramon... There's something I'm curious about." Jiro stated with a curious expression at the little dragon Digimon. "How...exactly did you get to our world?"

Hearing his question, Luxdramon stopped before he could take another bit, while Yumi, also curious as to how Luxdramon come to their world, stopped before she ate another one of her fries to gaze at the little dragon Digimon too.

"You know what..." Luxdramon said as he put his burger down and smiled and pointed a claw finger at Jiro. "I'm glad you asked, Jiro. It's because of Lucemon I was able to come here."

"Who?" Jiro and Yumi asked in unison, having no clue who this Lucemon is.

"Lucemon... He's a friend of my Mom and Dad." Luxdramon replied as he started explaining a little more. "You see, it's because of him I was able to travel from the Digital World and into your world. He's the one that taught me all about you fabled humans and your world, and about some legend that in the Digital World's time of need, some will be called upon to help. These type of humans will gain access to our world and use this special power called Digi-Fusion to help us fight back any dark force that threatens our world."

When Jiro and Yumi heard this, they were surprised, even though they had no idea what Luxdramon was talking about as he continued. "In fact, um... Uh..." he said as he looked away, a bit sadden now as he scratched the side of his head. "It's um... It's also...the reason...why I'm here. To find...help."

Now that really surprised Jiro and Yumi. They had no idea until now why Luxdramon came to their world, but now that they do know, what were they gonna do about it? They looked at one another for a moment, unsure what to say next in response to what Luxdramon told them, while the little dragon Digimon decided to finish up his burger as they discussed what they were gonna do next with him.

* * *

 _ **~Fukuoka, Japan~**_

Meanwhile, as the sun continued beaming down on this afternoon, the people in the city continued going about their usual daily routines, whether it was work or something else. However, as a man in a black car was stuck in traffic, patiently waiting for everyone to move up, he was texting on his grey smartphone, but as he did, something strange happened that surprised him.

"Huh...? What the...?" he said as he saw his cell phone screen started flashing different array of colors while he was in the middle of his text, then watched as it emit electricity around it, zapping his hand, forcing him to drop it. "Agh...! The heck...!? Agh..."

As he shook off the pain from his hand, he noticed something else that surprised him even more. His whole car started to give off electricity around it, and not just his, but everyone else's cars too. Before they could get electrocuted, everyone quickly got out and ran to get some distance from their vehicles, but when they got on to the streets, everyone that were already on the sidewalks had looks of shock as they noticed the electrical signs, monitors in and outside of the city buildings, and anything else electrical around them started doing the same thing. Everything around them electrical gave off electricity, and eventually all that electricity started to form in the center of a traffic intersection.

Everyone watched in shock and horror as the strange giant red beetle-like monster from before back at the harbor started to appear with the electricity formed around it. It let out a mighty roar once it slowly changed from transparent, thanks to all the electricity it apparently absorbed, to solid physical form. The creature was definitely a giant red beetle with large pincers, four arms with three sharp fingers, black markings on its head, and sharp teeth.

Seeing the creature in front of them, everyone fled in terror, grabbing whatever that was with them, whether it was their suitcases or children, and fled without looking back. One guy in his car panicked for a moment before quickly getting out to run too just when the creature stepped forward and crushed his car in the process and let out another roar for everyone to hear.

Just then, two police cars were seen coming to the scene, but stopped when the officers inside saw the creature's back, shocked to see it like everyone else were.

"W-What the...!? What is that thing!?" one of the officers asked as the creature slowly turned around and looked down at them.

"I really don't wanna find out!" the other officer exclaimed as they and the other police car quickly backed up and turned around, fleeing from the creature too as it spread out its beetle-like wings and floated a bit in the air, then proceeded to give chase to the officers, letting out another roar as it did so.

* * *

Somewhere else, not too far from what was happening, Jiro, Yumi, and Luxdramon in disguise were seen walking down the sidewalk after they had their meals, showing Luxdramon the city, who was amazed by everything he saw. From the giant buildings, to the people passing by him and not even paying him any attention like earlier, and to all the little stores he saw here and there. Everything just fascinated him, but while he was in awe of everything, Jiro and Yumi couldn't help but think more on what Luxdramon told them earlier, about why he came to their world in the first place.

Curious to know more, Jiro just had to ask. "So, Luxdramon... This Lucemon guy... He's the reason how you came to our world?" he asked as Luxdramon stopped looking around to look up at him as he walked.

"Yeah... It's all thanks to him I'm here now." he stated as he explained more. "You see, Lucemon managed to find a way to crack through the digital barrier that's suppose to separate our worlds. He used this special orb that we Digimon call the Access Orb. With it, we Digimon were able to transfer ourselves to different Lands without much problems, but Lucemon was able to use one for more than just that. With some modifications he did to it, and with the help of our local village's tech expert Datamon, he created a portal that allowed us to penetrate the barrier and enter your world."

"I...see." Jiro replied, unsure how to make of all that Luxdramon told him, while Yumi turned her head down at the little dragon Digimon too.

"So, you explained how and why you're here, but you never told us yet exactly why you need help from humans." she stated, making Jiro look back at Luxdramon too, while the little dragon Digimon stopped, along with them, and sighed at the ground.

"Well, you see..." he said as he started explaining it more. "My world... It's currently in a state of war for control. This Digimon called Titanmon waged war across the Digital World, battling it out for control with his powerful and enormous army, which he named after himself. The Titan Army."

"The Titan Army?" Jiro and Yumi asked in unison, while Luxdramon nod in reply to them.

"Yeah... A group of no good Digimon that had given their aid to Titanmon." he explained. "In fact, just before I came here, they found out what me and Lucemon were doing and tried to stop us. We tried to fight them off, but there were just too many for the both of us to take on. So, to make sure help was brought from the human world, Lucemon pushed me into the portal and stayed behind to hold them off. He was gonna come with me, but... But..."

Before he could say anymore, Luxdramon let out a sad sigh towards the ground again, while Jiro and Yumi looked at him with concern and shock. "I... I don't know what happened him after that." he said. "For all I know, he could be gone, captured, or maybe he escaped. Not knowing what happened to him makes me so... So..."

But before Luxdramon could say anything else, Jiro and Yumi placed their hands on his shoulders, surprising him as he looked up at them and saw them smile comfortably at him.

"Hey... I wouldn't worry too much about him if I were you." Jiro replied, surprising Luxdramon a little as he looked at Yumi next.

"This Lucemon sounds like a smart guy, so he may have found a way to escape them." she said. "Though, I understand why you'd be worried about him, but best to stay positive about it in times like these, okay?"

"And as for these Titan Army guys... They just sound like bullies, I think." Jiro stated with a serious expression, while Luxdramon looked at the ground again and nodded sadly in response.

"Yeah... They kinda are." he replied, but secretly, Jiro grit his teeth in anger at the thought of bullies which only Yumi noticed, and she knew exactly what Jiro was feeling at this moment.

Back when Jiro was a kid, he was somewhat of an oddball compared to everyone else, but even thought that made Yumi laughed, some didn't. In fact, that odd behavior of his made him the prime target of many school bullies throughout his childhood. Every time this would happen to him, he would cry and run home, which made Yumi worry for him while his mother comforted him. Since his father was hardly ever around, it was up to her to help him, and she did to the best she could.

Still, that kind of experience never left Jiro, and just thinking about that and this so called Titan Army made him make a fist in anger. But then, he smiled down at Luxdramon and said, "Well, you know what, Luxdramon... You came here to get help, right?" he asked, making Luxdramon look back up at him and was surprised to see the determined smile and fists he had. "Well, you just got it."

Upon hearing that, Yumi was surprised, but more so Luxdramon as his mouth dropped open. "You... You mean it, Jiro?" he asked as Jiro nodded in reply.

"You bet I mean it." he replied, showing off a determined fist to Luxdramon. "I'll go back with you to your world and help you out any way I can."

At first, Luxdramon didn't know what to say, but then he grew an opened mouth smile at Jiro. However, Yumi wasn't so sure if that was a good idea. "Jiro, you can't be seriously thinking about going back with him, are you?" she asked, catching his attention as he looked back at her with a serious expression.

"Of course I'm serious, Yumi." he stated. "This so called Titan Army sound like nothing more than bullies, and you know perfectly well why I should go help."

Yumi did understand why Jiro would feel this way, seeing how many times he was bullied and wasn't able to help him. Just then, Jiro looked away from her and shut his eyes tight. "Because, I know...what it's like...to feel powerless." he stated, flashing back at how many times he tried to fight back whenever he was bullied, but that only brought him more pain every time, but still he kept trying, which made his fist tremble at the memories, making Yumi feel bad for him.

"Jiro..." she said, not sure what to say next, while Luxdramon made a fist up at him and smiled determinedly.

"I really appreciate this, Jiro." he said as Jiro opened his eyes and looked back at the little dragon Digimon and smiled determinedly too. "I really do."

"I'm happy to help, Luxdramon." Jiro replied, making a fist at him too. "I'll go back with you and we'll put a stop to this Titanmon and his so called army. Just tell me how we can get back and we'll take him down together."

However, just when Luxdramon was about to say something in response, he stopped himself for some reason. When he thought back about it, he knew how he came to this world, but he doesn't exactly know how to back to his own. Before he could say anything about it though, Jiro started to figure out why he was holding a long pause, which made him look at him with disbelief. "You don't know how to get back to your world, do you?" he asked as Luxdramon dropped his arms and head towards the ground.

"No." he replied, making Jiro and Yumi do an anime fall before getting back up and gave him angry glares.

"What do you mean no!?" Jiro asked loudly.

"You mean to tell us you came here without knowing a way back to your own world!?" Yumi asked loudly too as Luxdramon closed his eyes shut and shouted back up at them in response.

"Well excuse me for not thinking this all the way through!" he exclaimed. "Why do you think Lucemon was gonna come here with me for!? He's smart enough to figure out a way back!"

"Apparently...!" Jiro exclaimed back, but that was when he heard screams coming his, Yumi's, and Luxdramon's way, stopping them from yelling and look to see the crowd of feeling people pass by, surprising them. "W-What's going on!?"

"Why is everyone running!?" Yumi asked, but then she and Jiro had a suspicious feeling as they glared back down at Luxdramon, who was surprised at first, but then he held his hands up at them.

"Hey, don't look at me!" he exclaimed. "I swear I had nothing to do with this!"

Just then, a loud stomp was heard coming up ahead of them, making them turn their heads to see the same giant red beetle Digimon come around the corner, revealing itself to them as it let out another roar. Upon seeing it, Jiro and Yumi were shocked beyond belief, and so was Luxdramon apparently.

"W-What the...!?" Yumi exclaimed, taking a step back from the frightful look of the giant red beetle Digimon.

"Um... I think I say this for all of us when I say... SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S INSANE! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Jiro exclaimed at the top of his lungs in a frightful panic tone, pointing a finger at the roaring giant red beetle Digimon.

"That's... That's Kuwagamon!" Luxdramon exclaimed when he realized who that Digimon was, making Jiro and Yumi look back at him, still shocked, but confused.

"Who!?" they asked in unison, but Luxdramon just made a serious face towards Kuwagamon, who was slowly turning their way.

"Kuwagamon... He's one of the Titan Army goons that attacked me and Lucemon." he explained, but then realized how Kuwagamon was here in the human world too, which shocked him. "He... He must've followed me after I went through the portal."

"You think!?" Jiro replied as he, Yumi, and Luxdramon's mouths dropped in shock as they watched Kuwagamon slowly make its way towards them, noticing them as it came closer and closer, but took more interest in Luxdramon apparently, which made the giant red beetle Digimon roar again, while Luxdramon made a serious face.

Knowing he had to do protect his new friends, Luxdramon slowly unzipped his hoodie and tossed it over his shoulder, while Jiro and Yumi were about to attempt to flee.

"We... We gotta get out of here!" Yumi exclaimed, already ready to run as fast as her legs could carry her, and so was Jiro.

"No need to tell me that!" Jiro replied, but he and Yumi were surprised when they saw Luxdramon run up in front of them and took a fighting stance, glaring down Kuwagamon as it came closer to them, but when Jiro saw Luxdramon take a fighting stance, he already knew what exactly the little dragon Digimon was gonna do. "Luxdramon...! You're not seriously gonna do what I think you're gonna do!"

"I got to!" he exclaimed back as he readied his claws, while Kuwagamon stopped about several yards from them, growling at the mere sight of Luxdramon, knowing exactly who he was. "I'm the only one here that can stop him! You two run and find a place to hide! I'll deal with this!"

"Luxdramon, that's insane!" Yumi exclaimed, worried and shocked about what Luxdramon plans to do.

"Just look at that guy!" Jiro exclaimed too, taking note of the huge difference in size. "That bug is like ten times your size, and possibly your weight! There's no way you can take on something that big!"

"That's what you think." Luxdramon replied with a smirk at Jiro. "He's nothing compared to the bigger Digimon in Titanmon's Army."

When he said that, Luxdramon made a dash towards Kuwagamon, leaving Yumi shocked, while Jiro's eyes widen in the realization of just how enormous Luxdramon meant about the Titan Army. He didn't really think there would be Digimon that big in the Digital World, but to see that he was wrong, he's idea to help Luxdramon now was kinda shaken a little here. "You can't be serious..."

After running off from Jiro and Yumi, Luxdramon jumped on top of a white car and glared up at Kuwagamon, who let out a loud roar down at him, while Jiro and Yumi hid behind a red car, gazing at the fight that was about to ensure, worried for Luxdramon though. "Luxdramon!" they shouted in worry for the little dragon Digimon, but the determination to protect them in Luxdramon's bright green eyes didn't waver as he took his fighting stance once more, while Kuwagamon took a step closer, growling.

"Hey...! Big tall and ugly...!" he shouted up at the giant red beetle Digimon. "You came all this way just for me!? I'm flattered! Too bad I gotta send you back!"

His words though only angered Kuwagamon as he let out another roar at the little dragon Digimon, but Luxdramon just grit his teeth and readied his fists as he then ran forward and jumped to the hood of the car and sprang up high towards Kuwagamon, shouting at the top of his lungs, ready to throw a punch at him. Jiro and Yumi could only gaze in shock and horror as the fight between the big guy and the little guy had begun...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **Well now... Looks like there's gonna be a fight happening in the next chapter. I wanna apologize though. I was hoping to get some of the fight in this chapter, but I didn't wanna go over my word count limit. I mean, I could've, but I gotta stay within a reasonable amount of words per chapter. XD**_

 _ **Anyway, the fight will be coming up next time, so stay tune to find out who'll win and what'll happen during the fight. I'll tell you this much... The story has only just begun. ;)**_

 _ **Also, here's another fun fact. When I added the McDonald's in this chapter in Fukuoka, I did some research on that company, and it's true what Jiro said. That burger joint is everywhere around the world! No matter where you go... No matter how far you run... They're everywhere. THERE IS NO ESCAPE! XD**_

 _ **Luxdramon: *Takes a bite out of another McDonald's burger, smiling* So what...? These guys have the best burgers I've ever tasted!**_

 _ **Of course you'd be okay with it... *Sighs***_


End file.
